ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds: The Count of Monte Cristo Credits
Opening Credits BRB Internacional presents A BRB Internacional S.A. Screen 21 Milimetros production In association with A.Film A/S With the collaboration of Televisión Española DOGTANIAN AND THE THREE MUSKEHOUNDS THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO Based on the works of Alexandre Dumas Based on the television series "Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds" Produced by BRB Internacional S.A and Nippon Animation Co. Ltd. Original concept Claudio Biern Boyd Screenplay and dialogue Rafael Soler Additional screenplay material Stefan Fjeldmark Additional dialogue Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Script coordinator Mitch Watson Original score composed by Hans Zimmer Produced by Carlos Biern Lliviria Directed by Stefan Fjeldmark Jesper Moller Closing Credits Produced by BRB Internacional S.A. Executive producer Claudio Biern Boyd Directed by Stefan Fjeldmark Jesper Moller Creative director Toni Garcia Creative producer Javier Robles Associate producer Cristina Nicolau Production managers Manolo Castilla Ray Hampson Key layout Angel Izquierdo Lead key clean-up Antonio Zurera Production accounting Olga Pla Evelyn Borricón IT director Rocío Serra Music advisors Oscar Maceda Javier Losada Production advisors José Manuel Iglesias Patricia Raposo Production assistants Milagros Sánchez Vicente Sordo Javier Díaz Emílio Fernández Jesús Ruiz Mercedes Gozalo Dani Tezanos Cristina Aguado Angelines Moreno Marta Arnaiz Almudena García Maria José Arnaiz Virgina Rodrigues Mónica Iglesias Script translation Tom Wyner In association with A.Film A/S Executive producer Andres Mastrup Line producer Lilian Klages Head of legal and business affairs Anne Jorgensen Production accounting Susanne Boas Lone Sloth Chief production manager Eddy May Production assistant Mark Hollier Assistant to the director Zdenko Santini Head of technology Hans Perk Assistant technology Hakim Chergui Production assistant Charlotte Müller Original character deisgn José Luis Rodriguez Lorenzo Ballester Shuichi Seki Character design Sergio Pablos Carlos Grangel Eric Guillion Dan Harder Jean Gillmore Nicolas Marlet Sylvain Deboissy Character design clean-up Sara Koppel Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Prop design Dan Harder Original location design Kazue Ito Location design Jens Moller Maquettes Jim Henson's Creature Shop Storyboard Thorbjorn Christoffersen Stefan Fjeldmark Ignacio Ferreras Dan Harder Kim Hagen Jensen Thorsten Kiecker Jorgen Lerdam Warren Leonhardt Fernando Moro Garrett O'Donoghue Anders Sorensen Laura Howell Daan Jippes Luke Pearson Jesper Moller Andrea Castellan Cesar Ferioli Pelaez Storyboard touch-up Christian Kuntz Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Leica editors Per Risager Virgil Kastrup Lars Wessing Layout chief supervisor Jens Moller Key layout Marcos Mateu Junior layouter Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen DTP assistants Robert Frees Virgil Kastrup Temporary dialogue David William Bateson Background chief supervisor Bjarne Hansen Background Robert Brandt Branislav Perkovic Background color key Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Animation layout and posing Stefan Fjeldmark Rasmus Jensen Marco Piersma Jesper Moller Michael Helmuth Hansen Lead animation Jesper Moller Rune Bennicke Luca Fattore Dan Harder Christian Kuntz Javier Martin Hans Dastrup Jean Morell Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animation Meelis Arulepp Rune Brandt Anna Gellert Ilan Hatukah Jorgen Lerdam Martin Madsen Stine Buhl Additional animation Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Clean-up chief supervisor Katrin Inzinger Overseas clean-up supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead key clean-up Uffe Danielsen Hope Devlin Kristiansen Lee Huxtable Tinna Jespersen Tine Karrebaek Darren Paul Kordich Herle Kühl Mark McLoughlin Leona Nordstrom Valentin Stephanie Olivieri Steven Smith Additional key clean-up Stine Bühl EFX chief supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen STR supervisor Claus Darholt EFX animation Peter Matheson Deirdre Reynolds-Behan Steven McDermott Claudio Pacciarella Rasmus Jensen Michel Gagne Additional EFX animation Marco Piersma Junior EFX animation Anton Hannibal Villumssen Junior STR EFX animation Line Rom Lange CGI supervisor Soren Cornelius Larsen CGI animation Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Bjorn Pedersen Tobias Thorsen Rasmus Eilersten Additional CGI animation Phillip Berg Color styling supervisor Donal Freeney Color styling Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color grading Brian Ottosen Color styling assistant Lars Thorn Pencil test Gry Bak Jensen Checking supervisor Nana Wiehe Checking Lise-Ann Mangino Ane Merete Geertsen Animation checking Josefine Hoyrup Additional art direction Teddy Kristiansen Compositing art direction supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Cédric Roger Gerard Marquis Paulo Jorge Rodrigues Marques Ben-Roger Zentek Additional compositing Kudos Supervisor Dorte Lehrmann Compositing Mikala Born Jacob Holm Blaehr Craig Kristenssen Eskil Mohl Tommy S. Nielsen Jacob Salmon Fredrik Sundstrom Production pipeline HoBSoft System design Brian Ottosen Pipeline programmer Hc Mose Jehg Runner Valdemar Tellerup Co-produced by Milimetros S/A Executive producers Ángel Izquierdo Antonio Zuerra Head of production Elena Gomez Production supervisor Lucía Gomez Art direction Ángel Izquierdo Antonio Zuerra Animation Matías Marcos Ton Granell Ruben Fernández Gonzalo Xibixell Kimo Osuna Miguel Canosa Ana Carmona Fran Alcaraz Ramón G. López Egea Thierry Torres Juan Antonio Serrano Salvador de Haro Checking Rubén Fernández Maite López Espí Roser Valero Pencil test Eva Onis Miguel Martín Ink and paint supervisor Ana Alvarez Technical supervisor Maite Ramírez Scanning Ismael Capellán Eva Onis Digital ink and paint Susana Díez Virginia Verdiel Ana de Pablo Antonio Navarro Juan Jesús de la Vega Digital compositing Ana Alvarez Maite Ramírez Ismael Capellán Ana de Pablo Eva Onis Pablo Sánchez José Montón CGI animation and EFX Federico Pérez Carlos Lirón A.Film Estonia Production manager Kristel Töldsepp Production assistant Ivika Pällo Additional production assistant Metody Mihajlov Directing animator Meelis Arulepp Checking Kristel Kalasvee Animation Meelis Arulepp Svetlana Bezdomnikova Margo Busch Yaprak Morali Ruslan Piterja Evelyn Temmin Clean-up supervisor Malle Maenurm Key clean-up Snobar Azedien Ali Svetlana Bezdomnikova Kristiina Didrik Karin Hjort Darren Kordich Riina Kütt Larisa Lauber Aavi Levin Birgit Maier Reet Mängel-Juuse Mareli Rannap Liis Roden Raivo Tihanov Additional clean-up Stanislav Cvetkov Dimitar Dimitrov Peter Iandov Vasil Stojanov Viktor Tankov Additional inbetween Madlen Arabian Kostadin Dimchev Mariana Krusteva Teodora Mladenova Svetla Radivoeva Gergana Spasova Rosica Terzieva Paolina Veltcheva Siyana Zaharieva Ralitza Zlatanova EFX animation Erkki Pellervo Lilja Ruslan Piterja Evelyn Temmin EFX clean-up Mareli Rannap Pencil test Vesa Petteri Valkonen Ink & paint production facility manager Jaan Laugamöts Ink & paint Timo Kannisto Ragnar Kivistik Kait Kübar Liis Laigu Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap A.Film Latvia Production assistant Kristele Pudane Pencil test Martins Vela Key clean-up Indra Petraskevica Inga Tabaka Marina Trede Margarita Turauska Ilga Vevere Lita Zvaigznite Inbetween Rita Anskaitiene Audrone Brasiskyte Gunta Gracinska Svens Kuzminis Vita Nikoluskina Didzis Paeglis Evija Piekuse Neringa Rackyte Anete Simanovska Kristine Stalsane Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Neomis Animation Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Producer Etienne Longa Layout Max Brasilavsky Matthieu Gosselin Stéphane Jouannic Jean-Sébastien Vernerie Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau July Films Heads of production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation lead Frans Vischer Production manager Todd Popp Assistant production manager Natalie Kim Animation Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville Hong Ying Animation (Suzhou) Co. Ltd. Studio manager George Chang Production supervisor Stephanie Lao Background supervisor Jim Chou Background Wu Bo Gu Dan Qin Green Gao Zhu Hong Jian Ago Liu Araya Junjuan Zhu Kui Wang Lin Yan Mao Cheng Ye Wie Min Lu Ming Chanica Nuwanno Nopanol Phrompapun Hu Si Dong Mongrum Warnchum Xie Xiao Gang Zhu Hua Chen Ying Wu Shen Zhong Jie SPA Animagic Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater Sunwoo Entertainment Head of production Sine Hwan Lee Production manager Dae Won Cho Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek James Baxter Animation Head of production Kendra Baxter Animation supervisor James Baxter Key clean-up Helen Michael Clean-up Raymond Fabular EFX animation William Allen Blyth Phillip Vigil Lightstar Studios Production coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Leal dos Reis Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising animator Marcelo Fernandes de Moura Animation Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Ferreira Bruno Celegão Monteiro Clean-up supervisor Jean Mary de Moura Key clean-up Augusto Jeová Borges Bastos Ana Paula Coebellini Indalêncio Anderson R. de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca de Oliveira Antônio Cesar Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Rios Costa Fabrício Pretti Ana Rocha Clean-up André Alves da Silva Fabiana Assai Gabriel Fonseca Shiguemoto Wilson Hideki Akamine Claudio Imamura Tatiana Schorr de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Eiko Yamamoto Inbetween Suemi Aguilar Niyama Tatiane C. de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Temotheo Tavares Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Funfas Additional clean-up Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antonio Carlos Chadalakian Diego Luis Oriani Marco Patini Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura Accío Production coordinators Hilari Pujol Catherine Gramling Production secretary Mariana Perez Fortuny Clean-up and inbetween supervisors Joan Espinach José C. Jimenez Pablo Mendelbaum Clean-up Carlos Cardero David Coogan Kathrin Ehret Julian Villanua Escalona Marcela Giordano Esteve Puig Glanadell Toni Mengual Llobet Martin Moch Oscar Berlanga Monasterio Paco Sabaté Montero Laila Petersen Pablo Reche Silvia Ortega Ruiz Patrick Walter Inbetween Silvia Román Abollado Manel Barrero Bueno Roger Simô Carles Juanjo Caballero Cerbán Rosa Maria Jiménez Fernández Kristian Kristensen Alberto Martos López Miguel Angel Munuera Eduardo Quintana Piñeiro Alex López Ramón Juan Raúl Richard Oscar Trapote Paul Williams Pencil test Eva Fernández Pla Checking Maite López Espi Roser Valero Wang Film Productions Head of production James Wang Animation supervisor Bunis Yang Production managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Animation May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Chun Mao Jiang Hsiang Huang Michael Huang Orma Huang Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Li Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Frank Her Lili Lee Seven Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Munich Animation Line producer Carolin Grosser Production manager Tiffany Maberley Animation Claudio Acciari Chris Bradley Alberto Campos Luba Medekova Klein Holger Leihe Greg Manwaring Mario Moraro Maurizio Parimbelli Sam Siahaija Antigoni Triantaffilou Florian Wagner Nadine Westerbarkey Javi Martin EFX animation Anders Berthelsen Michael Ho Noel Kiernan Claudio Pacciarella Albert Price Sam Siahaija Clean-up Claire Bramwell-Pearson Irina Burns Valentina D'Ambrosio Zita Habarta Katrin Inzinger Chris Krone Jasmin Kugler Suzana Njari Heidi Prost Olivero Ruperti Clifford Urban Frank Weichselgartner Myungja Kroth Ink and paint Zobeir Afzali Jonas Bergmiller Judith Bolger Regina Dold Anna Eisele Pavla Engelhardtova Regina Estermann Imme Goldstein Frank Gottinger Sara Griesbeck Doris Hartl Ursula Hassler Lenz Hein Michael Hellmeier Heike Herzog Micha Knabner Nuria Kramer Evelyn Kugler Eduard Losing Gabriele Muller Judith Niemeier Cora Piantoni Laura Piantoni Lisa Rauh Dominik Schiwy Uwe Seiffer Julianne Sonntag Victor Stancu Noémie Stegmuller Christian THeodorescu Adriane Westerbarkey Bjorn Wilhelm Maike Winkel Tim Wolff Katrin Wossagk Sabrina Wulff Jessica Lapp CGI animation Emanuele D'Arrigo Dorian Knapp Christian Faber Martin Matzeder Heiko Lueg Andreas Gutman CGI EFX Maryam Sharifi Compositing Holger Fiala Olaf Seywald Fabian Sievert Maryam Sharifi TerraGlyph Productions Production manager Moira Murphy Animation José Sanchez Alonso Marcos Correa Chris Derochie Juan Torres García Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Carmen González Gomez Miguel A. Alaminos Hódar Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Gema Garcia Ingelmo Celine Kieman Paddy Malone Maximino Díaz Gerveno Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Francisco Alaminos Hódar Clean-up Sabina Suarez Basanta Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O' Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Alfredo Hernando Torres Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Javier Encinas Mejias Anne Marie Mockler Sinéad Murray Javiar Díaz Gerverno Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan José Alaminos Hódar Carlos Blanco Jiménez Audrey Walsh Estudio Moro Creative supervisor Fernando Moro Production assistant Rocío Casas Inbetween Gracia Artigas Juan A. Carrillo Arturo Hernandez Cesar Leal Ma. Pilar Oliva Tatiana Rivero Alberto Rodriguez Carlos Zapater Toon City Animation Unit director Romy Garcia Technical director Donato Vytiaco Animation Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Inbetween supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Inbetween Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production coordinators Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant production coordinator Dave de Guzman Snipple Animation Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Post-production Foley recording Luis Castro Manuel Carrión Juan Manuel Delfín Pacheco Foley editor Joan Pladevall EXA S.A. Recording technicians Eduardo Fernández José Esquírol Alfonso Raposo Fotofilm Deluxe Color grading Javier Delgado Enrique Jiménez Dolby consultant Ricardo Viñas DTS consultant Juan Carlos Cid Music Score composed by Hans Zimmer Themes from the original series Guido & Maurizio de Angelis Additional music John Powell Brian Tyler Mark Mancina Steve Jablonsky Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Orchestration Bruce Fowler Conductor Blake Neely Guitar Heitor Pereira Rodrigo & Gabriela Remote Control Productions Music producer Alan Meyerson Abbey Road Studios, London Booking manager Colette Barber Sound engineer Andrew Dudman Special thanks Nippon Animation Co. Ltd. *Koichi Motohashi *Junzo Nakajima *Shuji Uchiyama *Mitsuru Takakuwa *Taku Sugiyama *Hidetaka Saito *Shigeo Koshi *Akira Nakahira *Yoshihiro Kimura *Shuichi Seki Original soundtrack produced by BRB Internacional S.A. and distributed by EMI/Virgin © BRB Internacional S.A./Screen 21 and Milimetros Dibujos Animados S.A. All rights reserved. Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films about Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Credits